Fun with the Velvet Door
by Gones
Summary: Series. Minato tells his friends that there's a door. They don't believe him. How will he get them to believe him? Elizabeth Dates are included. Wacked out Timeline.
1. Sitting on the proof

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona

* * *

Minato glanced around the inside of the giant tower. The structure itself seemed to be moving, outside the pillars in the beginning room they were at currently. He glanced at Yukari and Junpei, who seemed absorbed into examining it as well.

"Whoa… It's just as cool on the inside…" Junpei wouldn't stop staring.

"But it's just as creepy…" Yukari shuddered.

Minato wasn't paying much attention afterward. He was looking around the premises himself. After they were done talking, he found himself bored.

Minato glanced at Mitsuru. She was muttering something to herself, which vaguely sounded a lot like, "…Must get Roman tiling… in summer home…"

Then, Akihiko caught his attention. "We're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real?" Junpei's expression brightened. "…One of us? Ohh! Oh! Me me _me_! Pick me!"

Akihiko stared. Minato managed to suppress a chuckle. Then, Akihiko turned to Minato.

"You're in charge."

'_That's surprising.'_

"What?" Junpei glared at Minato. "Why him? He doesn't look like a leader!"

Minato frowned, and thought, _'You don't look much like a leader either.'_

"But he has fought them before…" Yukari pointed out.

"Seriously?"

"That's true, but there is another reason." Akihiko nodded. "You two… Can you summon your persona without any difficulty like he can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!"

'_Suuuure.'_

"I think so."

"These are shadows we're talking about here." Akihiko smirked. "Without your persona, you're screwed."

Minato was practically bored of examining already, He let out a small sigh, and then glanced to the corner of the room, where there was a dark blue door, like the one he had seen in his dreams. Curiously, he walked over to the door, and rummaged through his pocket and brought out the velvet key. Slowly, he unlocked the door, and went inside.

* * *

He saw Igor and Elizabeth, already waiting. Minato walked over to the chair, but did not sit down.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor spoke softly. "The time has come to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into…" He paused. "How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?"

"Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be aware of the nature of your power."

"…About that door…" Minato began to say.

"Only those who can wield multiple personas can enter through it." Igor chuckled. "Your power is unique. It's like the number zero… empty, but at the same time holds endless possibilities. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… but do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly…. Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce." He paused. "But please, come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then of my true role, the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then, farewell."

* * *

"Hey… are you alright?" Minato turned around. Yukari and Junpei were standing behind him.

"Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie."

"I opened this door and…" Minato stopped in mid-sentence.

"Huh? What door?" Yukari and Junpei looked puzzled.

"Man, are you loco?"

'_So they don't see the door…'_ Minato thought, and then came up with an idea. _'Maybe I can…'_

"Uh, have you been nodding off? You seem kinda out of it."

"Dude, you're s'posed to be our leader. Get your head in the game!"

"C'mon. Let's go."

But Minato didn't move. He turned to the door again, and put his foot on the doorknob. _'Alright.' _Minato smirked.

"Uh, dude, what're you doing?"

Minato then grabbed the top of the doorframe, pulled himself up and sat on it.

"What the—?" Yukari was staring at him.

"How the heck are ya doing that?!" Junpei was staring too. "What the hell are you sitting on?"

"The door." Minato chuckled.


	2. Minato tries Painting

TenshiReike- I used your idea. I hope this is to your liking. ;3

* * *

'_Another hour in Tartarus…'_ Minato mused to himself as he and his teammates walked through the eerie gates of the shadow-infested hell. Nothing ever changed at the entrance, unlike the maze that changed every night. There were always two doors at the entrance, the door which led into the maze, and the door which led to the Velvet Room. When he tried showing Junpei and Yukari, they merely shrugged it off. Not including Yukari. She screamed and practically ran out off Tartarus.

'…_Why can she fight shadows, but be afraid of ghosts?'_ Minato put that thought in the back of his mind.

After weeks of thinking, Minato had finally come up with a plan to prove that the Velvet Door was real, He whistled 'Burn my Dread' as he walked toward the Velvet Door. Then, someone put a hand on his shoulder, and stopped him. Minato turned around.

It was Mitsuru. "Excuse me, Arisato."

"…Yes Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Err… why do you have a paint can and brush?" Her expression was puzzled.

'Options… where are my options…?' Minato wracked his brain, and came up with three possible answers.

"I want to prove something to Junpei and Yukari."

'_Maybe.'_

"I'm going to paint an invisible door that only I can see."

'_Definitely not…'_

"Can you see the door…?"

'_Eh, why not.'_

Minato sighed, and put on a straight face.

"…Can you see the door…?"

"Door? What door?" Mitsuru looked confused.

"Well… that's what the paint's for…" Minato paused. "Please excuse me Mitsuru-senpai."

He left Mitsuru extremely puzzled. Minato walked to the Velvet Door, and set down the brush and paint can on the tile. Minato glanced back when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Dude, why do you always hang around that corner?" It was Junpei. (Again.) "Are you still hung up on that invisible door?"

"…" Minato nodded.

"Listen, that was a pretty neat trick you did to scare Yuka-tan, but seriously. Dude. There's no door." Junpei shook his head, then spotted the paint can and brush that Minato had put on the ground. Junpei looked at him incredulously.

"Don't tell me that…"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna freakin' paint an invisible door?!"

"That's the plan…"

Junpei shook his head again, and turned away.

'_Now…' _Minato pried open the can of paint, and dipped the brush. Quietly, he slathered paint on the middle of the door, but it started to run onto the ground. Junpei turned around again.

"What the hell—!?" Junpei yelled. "You just fricken' painted _blood_ on nothing!"

"Blood…?" Minato glanced back at the door, then noticed the 'paint' was red. He remembered; During the Dark Hour, people turned into coffins and everything liquid turned into blood. "That's… not how I planned."

"Please tell me that paint was red." Junpei grimaced as the 'paint' ran onto his shoes. "Oh Goddammit!! You owe me new shoes!!"

"Actually, it was supposed to be blue…" Minato pointed out, while staring at Junpei's 'paint' covered shoes. He lifted his head up when he saw another pair of shoes walk closer. '_Oh, crap.'_

"Guys, why are you yelling so loudly?" Yukari asked inquisitively, while walking closer to Junpei and Minato. Immediately, their eyes shot up. "Is something the—"

**"NO YUKA-TAN!! DON'T!!"**

'_Too late.'_

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she saw the 'paint' dripping down off of nothing.

She screamed, and fainted, landing on the 'paint' covered door.

Junpei screamed next. Then, all hell broke lose.

No one wanted to go into Tartarus today, that's for sure.


	3. Minato Forgets

**"You only believe what you can see, but can you believe something that someone tries explain?"**

Minato had read that somewhere before, and absolutely explained his situation. There is a door that only he could see, and no one believed him when he tried explaining it to the others.

It was a regular school day today, and Minato was thinking of ways to show them the door, despite the fact that only he could see it, and that he practically almost traumatized Yukari. He sighed. After his previous attempt, he had to go with Junpei and buy him new shoes. Yukari… forgot completely about that night. Or hour. Whichever the case was, Mitsuru told him that she forced herself to forget, and had no recollection of what happened. Personally, Minato would've wanted to forget too if that happened to him as well.

He needed a new plan. Now all he had to do was think of it. The bell rang, and signaled him school was over.

Then, Minato had remembered that he had promised Elizabeth to go on a date, or outing, or whatever. Minato sighed, and headed to the Paulownia Mall, where another Velvet Door was located. He had no idea how to get her out of there though. Could she even leave the Velvet room?

'_Only one way to find out.'_ Minato mused. '_Maybe I can ask her if there's a way to get the others to see it…"_

* * *

"Ahh, yes…. An intimate encounter with one of your world's rarities…!" Elizabeth stuck out like a sore thumb. Her clothes, hair, creepy yellow eyes, personality… everything was a dead giveaway. She turned to the nearest fountain. "This must be a fountain…"

Minato sweatdropped. _'So she can leave the Velvet Room…'_

"Of course we can. Residents of the Velvet room can leave it as you can too."

Elizabeth chuckled, and Minato flinched. "Of course, it is highly unreasonable, for we do not know the outside world as well." She turned to Minato. "That is why I asked you to bring me here."

"I-I see…" Minato shook his head, and made a small frown.

"A fountain… It makes a sport of water, well-known to be the foundation of life…" Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "How _wicked_!"

"Oh… they say if you throw a coin into it, it'll grant your wish…" Minato pointed out, and Elizabeth gave him an intrigued look.

"Yes… It's rumored that its enchanting nature grants wishes to those who sacrifice a few coins…"

"Maybe so… but…" Minato muttered. "It's just a superstition."

"…Is that so?" Elizabeth tilted her head. "Is it possible that the worth of the coins wasn't sufficient enough to pique the fountain spirit's interest…?" Her eyes brightened again.

"Fortunately, I anticipated this, and brought a good supply of coins." She paused, and then added, "2,000 of your 500 yen coins to be exact."

"Uh, no… It's more like— wait, 2,000 of what?"

She ignored him. "I shall make an opening bid to the fountain spirit of 1,000,000 yen."

"1,000,000?" Minato raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the fountain and brought out a purse. She then proceeded to drop a torrent of coins into the fountain, as people turned heads gawked at her extreme behavior.

Finally, when her purse was emptied, she let out a small gasp. "Ah…! I was so caught up in the excitement of tossing coins, that I hadn't given my wish any thought."

'…_The janitor here is going to get rich…after all… that's my yen…'_

"This won't do…" she paused. "I shall give it more careful consideration before I return here in the near future…"

'…_You'd do it again?'_

"Hm? What is this facility here…?" Her eyes wandered, and spotted the police station. "There are some stern-faced gentlemen inside… and those photographs placed so prominently… _Most wanted… Reward_…" She muttered aloud, and then turned to Minato.

"Am I… correct in thinking of these as your version of my subjugation requests?"

"Pretty much…but…"

"What do they use as proof the target has been subjugated?"

"Uh…"

"If they truly parallel my requests… Do they require a _piece_ of the body?"

Before Minato could answer that, she ran off into another direction.

"This edifice over here…" She gazed in realization. "It can't be… Is this…A '_Club'?_

"…Yeah. It is."

"Dancers, dictated by the sway of one's inner passions… A subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle…" She swooned. ".…? No…. it's not closed for business now, is it?" She frowned slightly. "…Such a pity. I had hoped to join in on the wild ritual…"

Minato could imagine all hell break loose if that ever happened. Then, she started dancing in public.

"Ooh! That was quite satisfying." She said contently after she stopped dancing. "But I'm overwhelmed… Everything looks so new and inviting. Everywhere I look, something catches the eye."

'I can tell…'

"…If you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could recommend our next activity?"

'_Options… Hmm… Karaoke or the arcade.' _Minato thought of the possibilities.

"The Arcade."

"This arcade… I have heard of it before." Elizabeth blinked. "I recall it described as a playground where one sports with _electric fairies_ in exchange of tokens… I have also heard that they contain games _where one controls a bird to win prizes_… I'm eager to see it."

_'Electric fairies…?'_

"Ah, excuse me… would you mind waiting for a moment?" She walked over to another fountain. "…I wasn't aware that there was a fountain on this side as well."

'_Don't tell me…'_

She began dropping in another cascade of one million yen into that fountain as well. While the coins were still dropping, she turned her head a spotted another fountain on the other side of the mall. "Hm?! Yet another fountain on the opposite side… I see… so this place is a trinity of fountain spirits…"

'_Bottomless wallet… full of _my_ Yen…'_ Minato helplessly watched as she continued to dump yen into the other fountain as well.

"…I apologize for the wait. Let us continue."

The arcade was… disastrous. Elizabeth to poured in coins into the exchange machines, and ended up with too many tokens. Minato had to give away some to little kids and high-schoolers alike. Then, she had spotted a Jack Frost doll inside a 'games where one controls a bird', and forced Minato to play to get it for her. He did, eventually.

Once she received it, she said, "Ooh! It looks exactly like the Jack Frost in your compendium… how _exquisite_! I thank you…"

Then finally, it was time for her to go back.

"Thank you for all the invaluable experiences you've shared with me today. I consider this mission fully accomplished." She paused. "This may sound forward, but… I'd like to accompany you again sometime." She opened the door, and then went inside.

"Goodbye, for now."

She was gone. Then Minato remembered; he had forgotten to ask her about the Velvet door. Before heading back, He stood there forlornly for a moment.

As he walked out of the Paulownia Mall, he sighed, and returned to the dorm.


	4. Using your imagination: Part one

"…Excuse me, Shinjiro-senpai?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Can I borrow your axe?"

"…Now what the hell are you planning to do with my axe, Arisato?"

"…It's a secret."

"…"

"…"

"…No. Get lost."

Dejected, Minato slumped back into his room. He came up with yet another idea to prove his claim. Yet in order to pull it off, he needed something heavy, and that could cut though things easily. No luck with Shinjiro-senpai, however. Ironically, Kurosawa-san didn't sell axes.

'_Now what…?' _He mused to himself as he flopped on his bed.

While lying down, he pulled from his pocket a navy blue key. The Velvet key to be precise, the one only he could see, and the others couldn't.

"_You could try to look for something that can."_

"…Pharos." Minato stared at the young boy in striped pajamas. "I wasn't aware that the Dark Hour was here."

"_I'm always with you." _The boy gave a small smile, as he hid his arms behind his back.

"Yes… I still remember." Minato sighed.

"_I'm glad you remembered. Anyway, why don't you try looking for something that can?"_

"Like what…?"

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe something. I'm not too familiar with things from the outside world."_

"Okay…"

"_Maybe you need to think a little harder. The thought is sitting somewhere in the recesses of your mind, you know the name of the object you need."_

"…And how do you know this?"

"_Didn't I tell you? I'm always with you."_ Pharos gave a shy smile as he began phasing from view.

"…Good night."

"_Good night." _With that, the boy disappeared, and Minato fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Sitting in Ms. Toriumi's class always gave him a chance to sleep without being caught, unless Junpei would wake him with an SOS to the answer.

'_What would I need…?'_

He continued to ask himself this question, until class was dismissed. He didn't have any Track today, and Kenji didn't wanted to hang out. Honestly, he didn't feel like hanging out either.

'…_social link, social link, social link, social link…'_ Minato thought dryly about the first time Igor explained that to him. He said that term, about five times in one sentence.

'… _maybe I should work on my social links… or not.'_

Minato shrugged to himself as he began to walk to the dorm. He saw something leaning against a tree.

"…" Minato continued to stare at the object with heightened curiosity.

'_They say opportunity only knocks once, but this just might work…'_

* * *

A/n: The next chapter will take place in Tartarus. I decided to separate both chapters because it builds suspense that way. Hee ho. Can you guess what Minato will try next?

_IMPORTANT! _**You guy need to tell me your ideas, otherwise it won't be as fun for me to write! That is all. -Thy True Self**


End file.
